


I Would Still Adore You

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Friendships go through a lot, and sometimes a situation needs to get worse and escalate before it can settle to peace again.





	I Would Still Adore You

Sometimes friendships last for years, and other times they last for only months, days, or weeks. Google and Bing were friends for months, but for both it felt like years.

They met when Bing was put into Mathias’ closet, set aside to simply be forgotten. He was heartbroken, he hadn’t even gotten to properly show Mathias his skills! Still, he’d been told to stay here. So that’s what he did.  
Eventually boredom set in, and so did loneliness. He did a little poking around, and found a Google IRL. Curious, he powered up the other droid. While the other was glitching near-constantly, Bing did what he could to keep Google running without any serious issues like constantly crashing.

The two began to talk, and they spent hours just quietly talking. They didn’t share many interests, but they were all they had. Google and Bing disagreed a lot, but they still enjoyed each other. Bing had grown accustomed to Google’s glitched manner of speaking, the sarcasm and sass that he expressed in waves. Bing wouldn’t call it love because love was romantic, but it was something close to that. Adoration.

One day, a man in a suit appeared. He was all intimidation, cold words and harsh expressions. He talked as though the world was his to rule, and Bing was left thinking maybe it was. He said he only needed Google (though a “for now” was tacked on as he gave Bing another glance), and that Google would in fact be returning.

He didn’t return as the Google that Bing knew. He was colder, sarcasm and sass turned to bitterness and harsh insults. Bing was caught off guard by the change, but he tried to work around it. He really did.

The upgrading incident occurred, and Bing found he really had lost his first best friend. Time went on, and he found it was hard for him to go around the house most of Mark’s egos shared. Blue’s constant disregard for him, as well as the constant flow of arguments and insults made it hard for Bing to be there.

Finally, he moved out.

Moving in with Chase started as something kind on Chase’s part and something desperate on Bing’s. Eventually, though, they’re less awkward roommates and more close friends. Despite the dramatic end of Bing’s first friendship, he trusts Chase enough to try again. He doesn’t regret it.

Eventually, he starts to visit the Markiplier egos again. He befriends many of them, and then he meets the other Googles. While Red and Green seem judgemental, they’re both friendlier than he expected. Blue refuses to see him, though he’s busy working not just refusing without some inkling of reason.

Then Oliver introduces himself, and Bing wonders if this was the side of Google he had always adored. Oliver is kind and almost musical, content with physical affection and never mean unless the situation calls for that. Bing comes to adore him too, and he finally feels alright again. Not completely better because Blue is still there, still does some of the things Bing had memorized over their time in that closet together.

He’s still the Google that Bing knew, just hidden under a few extra layers. Bing wonders if maybe they could be friends again.

Blue shuts him down rather quickly on that idea, but Bing is growing tired of being shut out. He’s afraid to ask properly what happened. He won’t ask Blue what’s the matter even though he knows something is wrong, has to be. He doesn’t ask a lot of things he feels he should.

Until one day, it’s all too much.

He doesn’t remember how they started arguing, and he doesn’t remember what Blue said that made him so angry. Still, he explodes.

His glasses hit the floor and shatter under his foot as he lunges forward, gripping to the front of Blue’s shirt and slamming him into the wall. He backs off, but Blue stays put like Bing wanted. Bing’s eyes glow like the sun has been copy-pasted into his eye sockets, and Blue knows if he was human looking into those eyes too long would blind him.

But he isn’t human, he’s Google. He doesn’t-

“Was I so bad a friend you felt it was necessary to abandon me?” Bing yells, and Blue goes cold.

So that’s what this is really about.

“What did I do, Google!? What the fuck did I ever do to you, man!? Nothing! All I ever wanted was for you to care! For you to be my friend! For you to BE THERE when I NEEDED YOU!” Bing screams, crying tears of false gold.

Blue remains frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. He doesn’t know how to respond to this, the questions dance through his mind like mocking gremlins. His mistakes and regrets laid out in front of him with a face of hurt and betrayal.

Guilt was an emotion he wished he didn’t feel.

Love was an emotion he wish he didn’t feel.  
He wished he didn’t feel at all.

“Bing. This behavior is-”

“Answer me dammit!”

“Bing-”  
“Answer. Me.” And now Bing looks really upset, and Blue wants so badly to fix all he has apparently broken.

He never meant for things to get this bad, never thought Bing cared this much. Bing always played it off, always threw insults back with a cocky laugh and a smirk. Blue never knew he’d been hurting him all along.

If Bing had only spoken up sooner.

“You were not- I was not- I could not- We could not- It is-” Google’s speech breaks, his form twitches and Bing realizes that Blue is glitching.

Like all those years ago, Blue can’t handle the onslaught of emotion and questioning. Too much at once and the droid is cutting off. Bing feels a brief rush of panic as he watches Google go limp before him, lifeless almost. The soft whirring reassures him Google hasn’t just up and died, but he knows he should get him to the lab to fix him.

When Blue cuts back on, he’s alone and cold. Freezing, actually. Everything feels sore and stiff as he shuffles his way to his charging station. He collapses into it, folding a blanket around himself after plugging in.

As he drifts back into sleep mode, he runs back over the events of the day.

If Bing happened to have taken away a few things from that day, no one would find out. The memories taken would remain in Bing’s mind forever and not Blue’s. The yelling, the fear, the hurt. He understood, after looking through Google’s mind, that Google never stopped caring. He was just confused. Google just didn’t understand, and Bing got that closure.

It didn’t make the insults hurt less, but it did take away some of the after sting.

Blue does care, Bing reminds himself, he’s just afraid to show that.


End file.
